Cream's Human form
by patricerussell70
Summary: Cream is about to get a surprise from tails "your in for a rude awakening"
1. Sally's Appearance

Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME OK

ACTORS:

CREAM:HEY I WANNA THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY..ONWARD TO THE STORY

CHAPTER 1: SALLY'S APPEARANCE!

A certain rabbit was just sitting in her desk at class thinking when will the day be over? But that's when the bell ringed "ALL RIGHT CLASS YOU MAY LEAVE PAGE 45 AND 65 TOMORROW" yelled trying to talk over the bell. Cream was the first one out of her seat and ran down the hall to her friend's class. "come on where is she?" asked cream waiting at the agreed location they planned to meet after class. "she better not be late" said cream flicking her ears around. (A/E cream looks just like in my photo of her in my profile pic thanks..oh and she was in 9th grade with sally).

Cream waited for nearly an hour "she's not coming" said a very crossed cream, cream was about to walk out the building when suddenly someone yanked her arm "ah!" said a surprised cream she turned around and saw it was her friend sally. "sally!" said cream hugging her " hiya cream sorry I made you wait so long" said sally letting her go.

Cream backed up a little and noticed sally was wearing a blue mini skirt with a half shirt and her normal shoes she always wore. (jordans 22).

" sally what took you?" asked cream, sally smirked "sorry creamy pie I was stuck in detention with my other friends..ya know miles prower,sonic the hedgehog and amy" said sally walking off with cream "wait you know miles prower?" asked cream with glee in her eyes. Sally nodded

"miles prower is the second smartest in the whole building how do you know him?" asked cream cheerfully. Sally told her to settle down "anyway cream listen im going to his party tonight and he said I could bring a friend so..i was wondering since amy's busy all that day and rogue's got things to do I was hoping you wanted to come to his party?" asked sally, cream started hugging sally really tight saying " oh thank you !thank you !thank you!" sally was being crushed by cream's bear hug but she didn't mind it though. "so cream what do ya say " asked sally releasing herself from the bear hug "OF COURSE I WANNA GO!"yelled cream super excited.

Sally started laughing at how cream reacted "ok fine but first you must meet him" said sally stopping, cream was confused but then she saw them the whole gang was there a blue hedgehog,a red echidina,a black hedgehog,a silver hedgehog and a two tailed fox "sonic,tails,silver,shadow and knuckles I want you guys to meet my best friend cream" said sally pointing to them and her.

Tails waved at her "hey" cream blushed she wanted to hide behind sally like she used to when she was nine but she couldn't not in front of miles ( get a grip cream your 15 now there's no time for childish behaviors) thought cream.

Sally snapped her back to reality "ok yeah she can come sally now who's up for some chilly dogs " said sonic walking off.

"I am" said sally following them. Cream was frozen in spot when, miles told her to come on "hey cream ya coming?" asked tails, cream shouted "yes" and ran to catch up to them.

SORRY IT WAS SHORT R AND R I'LL BE UPDATING NEXT TUESDAY THANK YOU!

PATRICE:OK SO THIS WAS MY FIRST AND BEST ONE YET DON'T YA THINK!


	2. lizzy arrive

cream couldn't wait until tomorrow she just out the perfect outfit and her best friend lizzy was coming to visit her "OMG its go to be so much fun having u here lizzy" cream said making sure not to wake up rouge and sally who slept on the floor cream just couldn't get the fact that sonic and tails invited them to a party "I'm heading out now see you in a minute ok?" lizzy said before cream could answer lizzy hung up "always the same lizzy" cream said getting up knowing how lizzy had powers and she was a demon from the ultimate team was making cream fell lucky to have lizzy as a friend even though.

DING dong DING-

cream opened the door and saw lizzy with her bags(A/N: this means her make up clothes and jewelry)what cream didn't expect was for lizzy to have a cream colored bag with her name written on it in bold letters 'CREAM OUTFIT' lizzy hugged cream "oh my its been to long creamy" lizzy said laying down on the couch cream joined her "shouldn't we wake up sally and rouge creamy" lizzy asked watching their sleeping form cream nodded "yeah but you go hide lizzy" cream said getting up and waiting for lizzy to hide "why its slow I mean don't they want to see me?" lizzy asked pretending to be hurt cream tapped sally "yeah but its a surprise-" before cream could finish lizzy ran hiding behind the couch using her powers to make herself blend with the couch colors "creamy pie I though we was waiting on lizzy" rouge said tiredly cream eyes sparkled "is she already here?" sally asked sitting next to lizzy hiding spot cream pointed to where lizzy was hiding then said "come out lizzy." who easily popped out from hiding "I'm here your highness" lizzy said jokingly sally and rouge screamed then hugged lizzy "ok guys who's ready to party!?" cream asked mores like screaming all the girls was getting dressed cream the first to hurry ran down stairs wearing a cream colored dress with orange stripes and a bow in the middle with some orange and cream colored heels her hair was curled and her had a cream and orange head band. rouge was walked down stairs in a model like form was wearing a purple tank top a white skirt some purple and white heels her hair was a little curly but not like cream's and her had a purple and white head band. sally wore a very plain purple dress and a gold bow in the middle her hair was in a high pony tail and her head on gold heels and a purple head band. lizzy who came down last wore a black tank top blue shirt and a blue and black skirt some small heels and a blue and black head also she on fisher net gloves that was also blue and black to complete she added blue high lights to her hair. "wow you guys look great" lizzy said sitting next to her shocked friends "t-thank y-you lizzy" cream said trying not to get a nose bleed rouge who sat next to lizzy blushed "what cream meant was that you look pretty hot for a tomboy" rouge teased making lizzy blush "she's right lizzy you could have told me u had high lights i wanted to add gold in my hair" sally said lizzy giggled " I have some for all of us" lizzy said grabbing out the high lights.

after an hour the girls head to the party ready to have fun.

Lizzy: stay tuned this isn't the last chapter ok?

Cream: I hope so if you do you'll get to see me and tails go out

Rouge: your all over poor tails

Me: rouge don't be mean to poor cream also me and lizzy are related so im not stealing her

Sally: also in three chapters after this Patrice coming bye now.


	3. Surprised

A few hours later Cream,Lizzy,Sally,Rouge were at the party unlucky for them it was pure crowded and tails and his friends were no where to be seen cream searched the bar along with lizzy as rouge and sally searched the dance floor "I cant see them anywhere cream" said lizzy cream frowned "liz your probably looking for that martin...guy on that tv show" cream said rolling her eyes lizzy pouted "I am not u don't believe me ey? see for yourself" lizzy said moving aside so cream can see she froze when she saw tails and some girl grinding on each other as tears filled her eyes lizzy walked over "omfg that's martin fox right there cream-"lizzy stopped talking to observe what cream was staring at "WOW...tails really dance better than I thought ey?" lizzy said trying to brighten the mood than she saw the stage "hm...come with me creamy" lizzy grabbed cream from her gaze "I-its no f-fair tails w-was suppose t-to be grinding on me not that bitch mary!" cream said choking down sobs lizzy stopped walking as they reached the stage "sing out your pain" lizzy spoke quietly cream was shocked than nodded "lets sing santa tell me liz" cream said that was her favorite song lizzy smiled "much better than sexy, naughty, bitchy me ey?" lizzy asked grabbing everyone attention as she talked sexy through the microphone than cream stared singing beautifully

'santa tell me if he really cares cuz I can give it all away if he wont be here next year' cream stepped aside as lizzy sang sexy

'santa tell me if he really loves cuz I can give it all away if he wont be year next year' lizzy watched as tails stared cream

'santa honey tell me if he really cares cuz I can give it all away if he wont be here next year' cream smiled this song was making her feel a lot better by the minute

'santa honey tell me if he really loves cuz I can give it all away if he wont be here next year' lizzy and cream decided to end the song right there as cream and lizzy walked off the stage they saw tails walking towards them "liz do you giving us some space" cream asked lizzy looked from cream to tails than smiled "sure thing ey?" lizzy walked tails watched as cream looked at the ground "cream..." she jumped up and slapped him "how dare u do that to me mmmm." tails had kissed cream the kiss only lasted for twenty seconds before cream pulled away"tails.." he smiled his charming smile which made cream heart flop "I love u cream" he said watching her intensively cream eyes watered "I-I love u too tails" than tails smiled grabbing her into a passionate kiss

cream:where tails

rouge:out

sally:cheating on u

cream :O.O

lizzy :shut up liars

cream and lizzy :baka*hits rouge and sally

tails:cream

cream :TAILS

Patrice :Mmkay bye!


End file.
